The Quest FOR Isabelle
by therussianbookworm
Summary: One Day, Vicki has a client at her door. A small child, What the catch? Her name is Isabelle Fitzroy..Henry Fitzroy's DAUGHTER. She is lost and is looking for Vicki's help. Click on it! I promise it will make sense. Rated T just to be safe.My First goodFi
1. Prolouge Part 1

The Quest for Isabelle

By PadmeDelacour

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties. However, I do own: Aralyn, Isabella, Celeste, Charlotte and any other character you do not recognize. Also, the prologue and the end is the longest part of the story. Sorry! I got carried away. ;

Prologue: Part 1: The terrible "incident"

**H**enrysighed. "Isabelle, please! You _have_ to go! When you inherit the crown, I do not want you to be mindless unlike some other child rulers I have known. "

Eleven year old Isabella looked up at her father King Henry VIIII. She frowned, "But father that is so far away! And, I will be away from you and Mama! Even if it is for a so called _education_. It is all the way in Italy! And you could not tell this "royal tutor" to come here, why?" she sighed.

_And I was having such a grand time with Andrei and Novalee! It is rare that I get to spend this amount of time with my own siblings, and now he just __**had**__ to tell me this! They both get extremely lonely without me!_

Her father was trying to send her to a "school" type place in Rome, Italy. To her, all it really was an ex-royal telling her what she thought about ruling an empire. Isabelle had never been far from the castle, especially without one of her parents. Although occasionally she would accompany one of her parents to France, or Spain, she would still be safe with her beloved parents. Her parents were King Henry Fitzroy and Queen Juliette. Why all the sudden is she being forced away from the infamous "Tower" (aka: The Tower of London) Her father gave her a very stern look.

"Now, Isabelle I want you to know as much as possible when you inherit the throne. I only want what is best for you. And staying with Madam Callista is the best thing for you. You **are **going and that is **finale**." Henry finished, his arms where crossed over his chest.  
"But it is not fair! You didn't even ask what I thought! You didn't ask me anything! I was having a wonderful time and then you want to take me away from everything ever known to some far away place? Give me a break, father! I'm only eleven! You are already treating me like I'm the Queen of England! (And not in a good way either)" She scowled. Isabelle could tell her father was getting angry.

"Isabelle! There is nothing you can do about it, complaining won't help." Henry wasn't able to finish. Isabelle got up and walked towards the door.

"Don't even think about it! You leave right now, and you will be in more trouble than you can imagine! Isabelle! DON'T!" He yelled.

Isabelle just kept walking and slammed the door in Henry's face. Henry took a deep breath. He sat on Juliette's and his bed. He put his head in his hands, massaging his temples. He loved Isabelle, he really did. His children where his _world to him. _Isabelle had never acted like that towards anyone!

_Maybe I should wait? But what would Callista say?_ Henry thought. He was too tired to care at the moment. He would worry about it in the morning.

Isabelle walked through the corridor to her bedroom. She sat at her desk when her French servant Celeste came in. Celeste was the only other eleven year old girl who lived in the castle. She had black hair and bright green eyes, she was considered a beauty. The two girls were best friends. Unfortunately, the girls had to keep it hidden because it was considered "Taboo" to have such a relationship with a servant. Her mother Charlotte was actually her head servant, but Celeste was going to take over once her mother passed on. She noticed how unhappy Isabelle was.

"He told you didn't he, your highness?" Isabelle just shook her head 'yes'.  
"Well at least, my mother and I are going with you!" Celeste said trying to comfort her.

"Let me get your nightdress and you can change.

Ten minutes later, with the help of Charlotte, she came out in an elegant silk night dress. She sat on her own bed with Celeste behind her.  
Celeste took the two sapphire clips out of Isabelle's hair, she watched as the mocha curls fell out of place.

"Ah, that feels better." Isabelle said. Celeste picked up the brush,  
"May I?" she asked.

"Yes, Celeste." Isabelle said. Celeste began to slowly brush her hair, making sure not to hurt her. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Celeste tried to get her to talk.

"I'm sorry you have to go. This reminds me of when your father rescued me from my father. I remember it just like yesterday." Celeste said dreamingly.  
Isabelle perked up. "Really? What happened? No one has ever told me how you got here. I just assumed you were born here." Celeste smiled.

"Non, your highness. You see, it was when your father was visiting the royal couple in France. He was on the grounds when he heard shouting; my father was a drunk, abusive man. He did not deserve us! Well, your father thought it was wrong and tried to stop it. The moment he came in the door, father tried that act.  
You know the "nice" act. He pretended that everything was fine and happy. Of course, we would be forced to play along. Thank the Lord above your father did not believe it as countless other people had. He took us to the Queen and King, and he told them what had happened. The Queen had said that she had need of us anymore and that your father could "have" us. We've had three masters, your father being the third and hopefully last. The first two treated us worse than dirt! Your father is such a kind mind. He actually treated us like we were people and not cattle or dirt!" Celeste explained. She sighed.

"And here we are now, with a great master and mistress." She finished.  
"Hmmm," Celeste said, "The point is, your father has a reason for everything. I know he means well." Isabelle shrugged,

"I guess, but I have so many questions I _know _he won't answer. I almost feel like he's getting rid of me" Isabelle said sadly.

"Do you need a hug?" Celeste said quietly.

"Yes, Celeste" Isabelle said. Celeste pulled Isabelle close, holding her for a few moments. Isabelle put her head on her shoulder.

"I'm _positive _your father does not mean to do that." Celeste whispered in Isabelle's ear.

Celeste rocked Isabelle for a few moments, when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. The girls pulled away from each other. Celeste moved towards the door.

"No, Celeste I want to check it out." She stopped. Celeste moved away. Isabelle crept towards the door now. Maybe it was her father wanting to apologize? Her father was the one to usually break the few times they fought. When Isabelle opened the door, no one was there. She looked back at Celeste and exchanged strange looks. She crept toward the hallway and stopped at the top of the spiral stone stairs. Celeste was at her doorway watching her.

_I could have sworn I heard someone at my door!_ Isabelle thought.

She looked up and noticed a strange light. She looked behind her and felt herself being pushed.  
Down, Isabelle went, hitting her head on each step. She finally hit the stone floor. She couldn't breathe. She gasped for breath and blacked out….

Celeste screamed. "Your Highness! Isabelle! ISABELLE!" She kept screaming.  
"HELP! HELP! THE PRINCESS! SHE'S IN DANGER!!" Celeste gasped. Her mother Charlotte came running. She hugged her daughter, she tried to get her to talk, but Celeste kept screaming and sobbing.

Henry was sitting with Juliette telling her about the fight. He was so happy to have such a supportive wife. She sat rubbing his back telling him everything was alright.

Juliette had light brown curls, with blue eyes. Novalee, their other daughter who was 3 years old was asleep in her crib. Andrei, their adopted son, had gone to bed early.  
He could finally relax with his wife…Then he heard the pitiful screams. He and his wife came running towards the sound. Henry saw Celeste and Charlotte…but no Isabelle.  
Something was wrong, **terribly wrong**.

He walked up to Charlotte, "What has happened here, Charlotte?"  
" I do not know your highness, the child will not talk!" Charlotte said anxiously.

He moved over to Celeste, he said to her in a strong yet loving voice.

"Celeste, what happened? Where is my daughter?" His hands were lying gently on her shoulders. Celeste tried to wipe her tears away.  
"Your Highness, Isabelle and I were talking and we heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and no one was there! She went out to investigate and I watched from the door. She looked around and stopped at the stairs…and…and…" Celeste started to cry again.

Henry's heart started to speed up. "Then what!" he said a little rougher than he meant to.

She inhaled, "She looked up at something, and then she was pushed down the stairs!"  
"PUSHED! WHAT DO YOU MEAN PUSHED?" Juliette screamed.

"It actually looked like she flew down the stairs…maybe like she was thrown!" Celeste finished.

Henry's heart stopped in terror.  
"There is no way she could have survived that fall. The stairs have over 39 steps that are made out of _stone _and it's in a _spiral form_." Charlotte said quietly.

"What!" Henry said loudly. Before anything else could be said, he ran down the stairs to see…..his daughter sprawled out on the cold stone floor. Her eyes were closed; it looked like she was in a peaceful sleep.

"No, No, NO, NO! It's not possible! Juliette!" Henry yelled. Juliette feared the worse.  
The tears were falling softly off her cheeks.  
"Don't tell me Henry… Is she.." She couldn't finish it. Henry knew what she going to say.  
Henry could almost feel his heart breaking. The tears were pouring out of his eyes.  
"This is all my fault Juliette!" Henry whispered. He picked up his dead daughter and cradled her against his chest. She was so cold. He kissed her forehead. He then buried his face into her hair and started to sob.

Juliette started to sob too. Six year old Andrei opened the door and noticed his parents sobbing. He walked up and hugged his mother. Juliette hugged him close; Poor Andrei didn't know why everyone was crying.

"Mama? Why is everyone crying? Why is Daddy crying? Daddy never cries. Where is Sissy?" He said, his big brown eyes looking up at his mother.

"Honey, Your sister is gone. Izzy is asleep...forever." She tried her best to explain. Andrei layed his head on his mother's shoulder. Juliette started stroke her son's auburn hair.

_Thank the Lord that Novalee is still in her crib. _Juliette thought to herself.

Henry was in shock.

_How did this happen? I feel horrible. How dare I fight with her? I've learned my lesson now, but for a terrible price. I can't believe it! I just saw her fifteen minutes ago and she was __**alive**__! My God, why couldn't you have shown me another way! Why couldn't I have at least made up with her! The least I can say is she is up with you now. Oh, what a beautiful angel she must be, my Lord! _Henry thought to himself.

Henry could not say anything. He silently walked back to his bedroom and closed the door.

Three hours later, his own servant, Faustine, came in. Faustine was tall with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Your Highness, we **have **to make the funeral arrangements. Some of us expected you to at least do that."  
Henry wasn't talking to anyone, except when he was forced to. He still could not believe that she was dead! And now, he had to plan a funeral that should have happened 40 years from now! He couldn't do it, his heart couldn't take it.

He just shook his head and said,

"Please, Faustine, Leave me." He said quietly. Faustine was about to leave when she turned and said,

"Sir, you haven't touched your food," she said.

"I don't want it." He said. She was about to leave when he said,

"Wait! Where is my daughter's body?"

"It's being held at the front hall, sir." She answered. Henry just nodded his head.  
Faustine left and closed the door.

An: Woo Hoo! Here is part one! Well, what do you think? Is it good? Part two is coming up!


	2. Prolouge Part 2

The Quest for Isabelle

The Quest for Isabelle

Padme Delacour

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties. However, I do own: Aralyn, Isabella, Celeste, Charlotte and any other character you do not recognize. Also, the prologue and the end is the longest part of the story. Sorry! I got carried away. ;

Prologue: Part 2: Revival and Escape. To A Check up and Her Mission

That night………………..

Isabelle all the sudden felt her self being revived. She opened her eyes. She could breathe a lot easier now. She sat up. She was on top of one of her family's dining tables!

_Oh! I'm in the front hall! _ Isabelle thought. _What happened?_ She thought again.  
She saw to figures around her that she didn't recognize. They were both very tall, both with very long hair.

One of them turned on a lantern. Isabelle almost screamed.

"Shh! I know what you're thinking. We will tell you everything, I promise! But right now, you must get into the carriage! Daemyn will carry you." Said a female voice.

All the sudden, she felt herself being lifted up and being wrapped around a cloak. She wanted to put her arms around whoever's neck that was carrying her. She didn't want to fall! She heard a male voice chuckle,  
"It's alright dear, I won't drop you. I am after all an Elf!" He whispered.  
"Excuse me, did I hear you right? Elf? They exist! You are an Elf, then apparently you aren't like Saint Nicolas' elves! Where are we going?" She asked. She heard them both laugh. She knew she was being carried out of the castle, not to mention the castle grounds.

"We'll tell you once you get there. It will only take a second." The female voice answered.

"Okay..." Was all Isabelle could say. In a flash of color, light and even sound, she was in a hovel like place. She looked around, it was still dark, and the moon was shining beautifully in the sky. The stars seemed to sparkle. It was all very magical to Isabelle.

"Wow! Is this where you live?" She asked in amazement.

They laughed,  
"Yes, we do, Except, the rest of our people are in a complete different place for now. I believe they are all at a place on the other side of Ireland. I guess you could say it's a vacation." The male voice said.  
" Ah I see! Could you please tell me about yourselves and why you rescued me? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did." She said. She noticed that the female elf was brewing some sort of herbal drink.

"It's you remedy for you to get better. We only woke you up with a special liquid. Water would have never worked. When you drink this, your head injury will be completely healed. You took quiet a tumble I hear. It's been the talk of England!" She exclaimed.

"Anyway, about us...Hmmm... My name is Aralyn, and this is my husband, Daemyn. As I said, we are both elves, except, we are the good type of elves. The Dark elves, I think you would be able to tell. You do now want to run into one of those!" She laughed,

"No, you don't!" Daemyn said laughing. He lit a few torches around the hovel, so she see them better.

The Hovel was a nice size, cozy home. Isabelle felt like she was living in a tree! It was very simple in a mortal way, yet extremely comfortable. There were tons of objects that she didn't recognize. The elves, they were splendid! Both of the elves were very beautiful in their own way.  
Daemyn was a tall "man" with long shinning brown hair; his hair went to his back! The hair was drawn behind the ears, the ears! The ears were very pointy!

His eyes had a wise look to them, they were a golden color! Daemyn's and Aralyn's eyes seemed to glow. He had a thin and a somewhat pointy nose. He had a thin, kind mouth. His teeth were perfectly straight and pearly white! That was rare around the castle.

He smiled at her warmly,

"I feel we have some explaining to do." He said. She smiled back at him.

His wife, Aralyn, was different. She was tall, with very long curly hair. Her hair was looked like pure gold. Her eyes, her's were violet! She also had the pointy ears. Both of their skin was white like the moonlight. Yet, it wasn't scary. They didn't look like they were dead, like she might have looked. They were both wearing silk robes of bright colors.

She looked down at herself; she noticed she had one too! It was very comfortable.

Aralyn handed her the glass with the "brew" she had been stirring. It definitely didn't smell wonderful, but she drank it. She was surprised to find out that it tasted much like tea, of course, she knew it wasn't tea. At least, regular tea that is. She felt much better. Isabelle didn't think it was possible to feel any better.

She heard Aralyn sigh, "Okay, Here is the situation: We were taking a stroll past your castle when a town crier started to scream, "The Princess! Princess Isabelle is dead! Fallen down the tower steps she has!" We were able to easily disguise ourselves as workers in the castle. All we had to do was snap our fingers. We then saw you on the table and immediately took pity. Then, it dawned on us, you weren't completely dead! Only partially! We left the castle and came back after dark with our potion ready to wake you up." She paused.

"I was partially dead? How is that possible?" Isabelle asked.

"Well Isabelle, We are not _exactly _sure, but here is what we think happened: You were partially dead, but not completely, part of you was still there. It is kind of like when you are in a comma. Your soul was still there, yet you were kind of alive. Your heart was beating, but very slowly so it probably still seemed like you were dead. It's very hard to explain, but trust us. When your family was going to burry you, it would almost be like buried alive. Your soul could not for some reason leave your body." Daemyn explained.

Isabelle kind of understood. Aralyn then said,

"Rest for a while, you need it." She then showed her to the extra bedroom with a very comfortable looking bed. Aralyn tucked Isabelle in when she said,

"Aralyn, will I see my family again?" Aralyn smiled sadly.  
"Yes, when you wake, that night we will not be able to take you back to your castle, YET. We will show you what is happening, but it is not that easy. We will show you what we mean when you wake up. Sweet dreams, my dear." She walked out of the room, from the door way, Daemyn waved and said, "Pleasant dreams, Isabelle!" They smiled at her and left her alone.  
That night, Isabelle slept very well. She dreamt that she was with her family again, she was hugging her father and he was telling her everything was okay and that he was happy she was back. She was then playing with her little sister, Novalee. She was so sweet.

When she woke up, it was almost night again! She had slept the entire day! All the sudden, she felt very guilty, here she was, happy and her poor parents were probably heart brokened! At least she would get to see them.  
After a quick meal of fresh bread and meat, the two elves took her to the castle gates. She stopped.

Meanwhile….

The doors to the main hall were closed; no one had been there all day. Charlotte finally opened the doors, expecting to see just a corpse. How wrong she was.

She searched around the castle hall. Isabelle's body was missing!

She had to tell the King! She ran as fast as she could to his room. This wasn't going to be easy. He had been in a fowl mood. She would walk by and hear him crying, one of the very few times she saw him in the hallway, his head was down, and she noticed he was looking at a painting of Isabelle. The whole castle was very quiet, as thought to respect Isabelle. Juliette, she wasn't much better, but she was at least out in the hallway and doing a few duties. She would only eat a little.  
Andrei was very quiet and obviously lonely. He would sit with his little sister on his lap, rocking her. Even he was seen crying. Poor Novalee, even she noticed that her "Sissy" was gone. Celeste was almost worse than her father. She had not said much at all since Isabelle's death.

She knocked on the door.  
"Please leave!" She heard Henry say.  
She tried again,  
" PLEASE leave!" He said louder.

"But Sir, This is VERY important! It's about your daughter!" She heard him sigh and move his chair. She then saw him with the door opened. Poor Henry looked dreadful.

He had not eaten a bite since Isabelle's last dinner. He was letting himself go. He was unshaven and his eyes very red from crying, he looked very tired.  
" Charlotte, I can't get her out of my head! Every time I sleep, Pff! I mean, pass out from exhaustion, I keep dreaming of her! She's in her coffin, already in the ground. It is a horrible site!" He said pitifully.

"I am so sorry, my lord, I really am. But your daughter, her body!" She exclaimed.

"What about it?" He asked.

"It's gone! Without a trace! It's like she disappeared!" She exclaimed. Henry looked even more beaten up.

"It's gone too!" He said a little loudly.

"He walked to his bed and kicked the trunk.  
" Why is all this happening to me! What have I done, God! Why do you punish me! I feel have taken my most prized possession! Now her body! What the hell! What else could go wrong?" He growled. She heard him say an almost prayer,  
"Dear Lord, Whoever has taken my daughter, I hope the devil has your soul!" He whispered. He then looked back at Charlotte, almost forgetting she was there.

" Thank you Charlotte, Please leave me now." Henry said through clenched teeth.

Not wanting to hurt him, she left without her asking anything else.

Isabelle was nervous, very nervous. Isabelle felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Daemyn's hand.  
"Do not worry, we are here. We will try our best to keep you safe and unseen." He said softly. She walked around the grounds; unfortunately, there was her brother, Andrei. He looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Isabelle! ISABELLE! YOU ARE ALIVE?" He screamed. All the sudden she felt Daemyn pick her up. At the moment, she was up high in a tree out of her brother's sight. "Hehe...Sorry! Think of this way, since I caught you so fast, he will think he saw a ghost." He said cheekily. From up there, she saw Aralyn give herself a forehead slap.  
In seconds, she was up in the trees with them.

"Oi! We haven't been here three minutes and you already made poor Isabelle mess up, Daemyn!" She scolded him. She heard him giggle.

"I said I was sorry!" he said, sounding embarrassed. Isabelle heard Aralyn 'humph'.

"Next place!" He said.

He picked her up and he jumped to the air. He landed on her father's window.

"Don't worry, they can't see us." She heard Aralyn whisper. Right now, a scene was taking place:

Andrei had busted through his father's room out of breath. Henry was not happy that he was there, but he was not angry.  
"Father!" Andrei exclaimed. He sat on his father's lap. Henry could tell that Andrei had also wanted a bit of comfort. Andrei's hands were linked around his father's neck. Henry tried to comfort him; he slowly began to rub his back.  
"What did you need, my son?" he said quietly.

"Father, I have seen Isabelle! I think she might be a spirit." He whispered.  
Henry sighed.  
"Have you now?" Was all Henry could say. _Oh no! She's not even with the good Lord! It did get worse!_ Henry thought.  
Andrei yawned; he wasn't able to sleep to well either. He laid his head on Henry's chest.  
He finally just fell asleep. Henry did a small smile for the first time in days.  
_At least he gets a goodnight sleep tonight. _ Henry thought. He kissed his son's hair and drifted of to sleep peacefully for the first time since Isabelle died.

Isabelle gasped, _Oh God! This what they are going through?_ Isabelle thought.

Aralyn put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know, Isabelle. Daemyn let us go to the next part of the castle to see her mother."

Juliette was sitting on a chair in Novalee's bedroom  
_Oh how I miss her! And now her body is gone. Life can be so cruel. And I have Novalee to remind me of her. They looked so much alike! _Juliette thought.

She looked down at her daughter. Novalee was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Not a day goes, my dear that I don't think about you, Isabelle!" Juliette said out loud, looking up to the ceiling.

"I want to leave this part Daemyn, please." Isabelle said sadly.

"Of course, dear! Just one last area. We are not trying to torture you, we want you to know." Daemyn said.  
Isabelle had a feeling she knew where she was going: Celeste and Charlotte's room.

She looked into the window.  
Not much was going on. Charlotte was sewing while Celeste was writing in what looked like a journal. Celeste kept sighing.  
_I miss her so much! She was my only friend!_ Celeste thought.

Isabelle wanted to leave. She couldn't take it.

"Let's go, Aralyn." She heard Daemyn say. In seconds, they were back at the hovel.  
The three of them sat on the couch.

"Now you see how simple it is not. I'm afraid we cannot give you an exact answer, but you have to go back a different way. You are going to go through a portal to another dimension to meet a private detective by the name Vicki Nelson. She will help you. You will have to talk to her, because she doesn't know yet. But I promise we will make sure she says yes. She will help get back to your father. I'm so sorry we can not help you.

However, we will watch over you, and will come to you when you are in need. You will leave tomorrow." Daemyn had explained.  
Isabelle was shocked.

"Do not be afraid though. From what we have seen, she is a good woman. Times will be different, though. It might startle you, but Vicki and her assistant will act as your guide to the so called, 'new world'." Aralyn said.  
Isabelle sighed, _this doesn't sound very easy!_ Isabelle thought.

She heard them laugh.  
"Isabelle, did you honestly think we were going to leave alone without assistant. For us to just PUSH you out of our way?" Daemyn said.

She laughed nervously. "I kind of did!"

"Unlikely!" was all Aralyn said.

The next morning…..

The three of them had traveled deep into the forest. Daemyn had moved a bunch of tree limbs to get there. There was a spell uttered from the two elves' lips.

All the Sudden, a Large Green portal opened up.  
"This is where we depart! This _will_ take you to this Vicki's office." Daemyn said to Isabelle.  
"Before you leave we have a gift for you! This necklace will allow you to call us. Just say this phrase:  
_Come Aralyn, Elfish Maiden of the Forest_

_ Come Daemyn, the Protector of the Forest_

_Bound are you to the keeper of this necklace._

_ Now, hear my calls, I'm in need of your assistance!_

Aralyn had recited the verse for her. She handed Isabelle a beautiful silver necklace in the shape of a pair of wings. On each wing was a different diamond. On the left, a Topaz, On the Right, an Emerald, and in the middle there was a larger Garnet stone. It was beautiful.

"We have to leave you now, dear Isabelle! Good Luck!" Daemyn said. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Good bye, my dear!" She also planted a kiss on the forehead.  
" Thank you so much you two! You have helped me so much! I have no idea how to repay you!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"It's quiet alright. We hate to see humanity suffer, so this is how we try to help out, by helping the most unfortunate." Aralyn said smiling. Isabelle nodded. She ran and hugged them both. It took them both by surprise. She took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing!_ Isabelle thought. She put one foot into the portal. She turned around and waved.  
She went into the portal.  
It was a weird feeling, but the next moment, she was on the floor in a strange building. She squinted. The lighting was very bright. She saw a sign with big red letters.

Vicki Nelson

Private Detective

The sign also had a few numbers. She didn't know what it was for though. She sat down next to the door to gather her thoughts. She was so nervous.

Vicki and Coreen were in the office when they heard someone moving around outside the office door.  
Coreen was rolling around in her chair.  
"I'm so bored! I wish we had something to do! There are no cases." Coreen complained.

Vicki smiled,  
" I think we are about to have another case." Vicki said. She walked towards the door and opened it to see a little girl. _She looks so much like Henry! _Was Vicki's first thought.

She was wearing what people wore in the medieval days. Her hair was very long and curly. Almost they same color as Henry's but darker. Her eyes were very blue.  
The girl looked to be around ten years old.

"Hello? Did you need something?" Vicki asked, a little surprised that a child seemed to want her.

"Yes, Are Miss Vicki Nelson?" the little girl said.

"Yes, I am. Come in, you can sit on this couch. Over on the big black chair is my assistant Coreen.

_Oh thank you! I really am in the right place! _Isabelle thought.

Isabelle took her seat.

"Do you want something to drink?" Vicki said trying to be as nice as she could.

"No Thank you, miss!" Said the little girl.

"Please, Call me Vicki. What is your name? How old are you?"

"Okay, Vicki. My name is Isabelle Fitzroy. I am eleven years old and I am looking for my father. I am lost; I was told you could help me! I miss my mother and father very much. My father's name is Henry Fitzroy." Isabelle said.

"Wait a minute!" Vicki said. "Henry Fitzroy?"  
"Yes Vicki that is what I said." Isabelle answered. Coreen had almost fallen out of her chair.

"No way! How awesome! What's it like, Isabelle?" Coreen said. Vicki gave her a look that meant "You better watch it!" Coreen hushed immediately.

Isabelle looked very confused.

"Tell me your story, and what you need. I'll help you." Vicki said.

_Boy! Henry has a LOT of explaining to do!_ Vicki thought.

AN: I promise the chapters will not be this long! I wrote this all in one day. Part one and two. Next, Isabelle meets our favorite vampire Henry! How will that go? Please review. I worked very hard on it, and I need to know what people think of it.

There is nothing better than an author receiving a review for their hard work.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
